The invention relates generally to the art of packaging, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for packaging objects arranged in a plurality of stacked layers and wrapped in a heat shrunk plastic foil, the bottom of the package having a layer arranged in such a way that two elongated cavities are provided for receiving the fork arms of a lift truck.
A variety of methods and devices are known to cover a stack with a shrink-on foil or to wrap a stack with two shrink-on foil bands looped about the stack perpendicularly to each other. Previously elaborate means have been required for wrapping a foil about a special layer of the stack to produce a self supporting package and at the same time to cover the entire stack for protecting all of its sides, note German DOS 18 04 032, 23 03 127, 23 03 128 and 23 07 106.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a solution to the problem of forming a stable palletless package of the type having means for receiving the fork arms of a lift truck, which at the same time is completely wrapped and protected against weather conditions, in a simple manner and in a manner which is capable of high production rates.